The Last Words You Said
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: It was the summer it all began; their first romance, their friendship. But it was also the summer it would all end. AU. Please review, I think it is rather good so far but that's my opinion. Fair warning, may get sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **It was the summer it all began; their first romance, their friendship. But it was also the summer it would all end. AU.

August 15, 1975

It wasn't a particularly nice day, especially for August. The weather seemed to match my mood, the rain falling like tears my tears down the window. I knew I ought to go visit her today; today being the day it was . . . it had been five years to the day since my life had changed forever.

June 12, 1970

Narcissa sat quietly looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, listening to her sister Andromeda ramble on about the upcoming summer. It was the end of her fourth year, of course she was excited about it ending, but Narcissa couldn't say that she was nearly as excited about the summer as her sister was. Being home only meant more fussing would be made over her by her mother. She knew she meant well, but it could get rather irritating after a whole two months.

"Cissy," she heard her sister say. Narcissa turned to face her sister and saw the annoyed look on her face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Narcissa gave her sister an apologetic shrug and Andromeda sighed. "As I was saying," she started. "Mama and Papa wrote me a letter a few days ago saying they were having a small 'homecoming' sort party for us and some of the other kids who just finished term. Not too many people, Mama doesn't want to overwhelm you . . ." _Of course she doesn't, _Narcissa thought bitterly as Andie continued talking. ". . . only people like the Lestranges, you know Rabastan and Rodolphus, Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion will be coming with Sirius and Regulus, and I'm pretty sure something was mentioned about the Malfoy's coming as well. It should be fairly exciting! Well besides the fact that Sirius and Regulus will be huge pains, but it's easy enough to ignore them."

"Are those the only people who are coming?" Narcissa asked.

Andie shook her head. "Mama said possibly the Parkinson's and two other families whom she didn't name. Like I said, she wants it to be small because . . ."

"She doesn't want to overwhelm me," Narcissa finished with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Yes, I know."

Andromeda gave her sister a sympathetic smile and reached across to the other seat to grab her hand. "You know she's only worried about you, Cissy," she explained.

Narcissa nodded and let out frustrated sigh. "I just wish she wouldn't be quite so worried all the time," she whispered. "It get obnoxious. And I've been fine for a long time."

"She doesn't want to lose you."

She offered Andie a sad smile to let her know she understood. The two girls sat in silence for the rest of the ride home.

June 13, 1970

"Cissy!"

Narcissa stopped what she was doing at her vanity table and glanced at the door in the mirror. When the person didn't call her again and the door didn't open, she continued to apply her make-up until she heard the same voice, this time shouting at another.

"Andromeda," the voice was calm at first and coming from outside her door. "TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT IT! NOW! Or I swear I'll . . ."

"You'll what Bella?" Andromeda challenged. "Curse me into oblivion? You've already tried that one. Hmm, oh, how about hex me into the next century? Oh, no, wait you've already tried that one too. And you can't very well use the Cruciatis Curse in front of Mama, or she very well _will_ hex you into the next century."

Narcissa heard a scoff and then a frustrated sigh from the other side of the door. No more sounds came for a few seconds and then she heard a slap and a squeal.

"CISSY!"

This time the door burst open and a very angry looking Bellatrix stormed into the room dragging a tearful Andromeda by the upper arm. She marched right up to where Narcissa was sitting and ended up so close that the latter had to scoot her chair back a bit just to look at her sister's face.

"Where did she put the locket Rodolphus gave me?" she asked in an extremely urgent voice. "If I'm not wearing it tonight he'll certainly question it and then think the worst! I may not like it all that much but I don't want him to think I got rid of it therefore making him believe I don't care the least about him."

Narcissa stifled a giggle at her sister's clearly distressed appearance. This only made Bellatrix more outraged.

"NARCISSA! I SWEAR IF SHE IS THE REASON WHY RODOLPHUS BREAKS OFF OUR ENGAGEMENT, THEREFORE RESULTING IN ME STAYING HERE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER," she pointed out the door at this comment to where their mother was downstairs. "I WILL KILL HER!"

At this Narcissa actually laughed. "Bella," she started calmly. "She honestly didn't touch it, none of us have! Did you even bother to check under your bed? That's where it was the last time too."

Bellatrix scoffed at her sister and stormed out of the room, leaving Andromeda behind. The two girls looked and each other and began to count down from five on their fingers. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. As soon as the last finger went down Bellatrix stormed back into the room with the locket in her hand.

"Who put it there!"

Andromeda shook her head at her sister's accusations. "Bella," she calmly began, looking her in the eye. "None of us would even dare take one step into your room. We all know we would die if we did. It probably fell off your nightstand again, therefore resulting in it getting kicked under the bed eventually."

Bellatrix gave her least favourite sister the 'look of doom' and then exited her youngest sister's room, fuming. Andromeda then turned and looked at Narcissa.

"Well," she sighed. "That went well I think. At least she didn't set the house on fire like last time."

Narcissa giggled and stood up, having finished her make-up while Andromeda was explaining to their oldest sister how her locket wound up under her bed. Andromeda looked at her sister and nodded approvingly. Half of her long, curly blonde hair was pulled back into a bun with the curls spilling out of it and the rest fell in long ringlets down her back. Her knee length dress was light blue chiffon with light frills on the short sleeves and a white sash tying around her waist

"You looked very pretty, Cissy," she complimented. "Very appropriate for this evening." Narcissa smiled and muttered a polite 'thank you'.

At that moment, the doorbell gonged throughout the house. Andromeda smiled at her sister and grabbed her hand encouragingly. "I'm going to go see who's here," she told her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that, Andromeda left the room to greet the guests with their mother. As soon as she could be sure that Andie wouldn't come back, Narcissa untied the sash around her waist and untied the back of her dress a bit. She looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror and saw bruises running down her spine in a perfect line. Tying her dress back up and fixing the sash around her slim waist once again, she vowed that she wouldn't let her mother notice the bruises, not this time, even if it ended up being the last thing she did. Quickly, she checked her legs and arms over for any more visible bruises, covering any she found with a bit of make-up.

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa jumped at the sound of her mother's voice outside her door and quickly cover one last bruise. "Yes, Mama?" she called through the door.

Slowly, the door opened and her mother walked into the room. "Are you coming downstairs, darling?" she asked. "You don't want to miss the party. Grandfather Pollux is here."

At the mention of her paternal grandfather's name, Narcissa's eyes instantly widened and a smile grew on her lips. Instantly, she began to run out the door to meet her beloved Grandfather. She heard her mother laugh behind her. "I knew that would get you out of your room," she called after her youngest daughter.

As soon as she was at the second floor balcony looking over the grand foyer, Narcissa instantly spotted Grandfather Pollux in his usual green and silver robes. He looked up and saw her and she immediately turned and ran down the stairs into his arms.

Grandfather Pollux chuckled at his youngest granddaughter's enthusiasm. "I missed you too," he chuckled. He pulled her out of his arms and held her in front of him. "You still haven't grown much." He shook his head. "You really must be the runt of the litter," he teased.

"Grandfather!" she laughed, not at all offended by his teasing.

He laughed with her and then regarded her with sad eyes. "My little girl is going into her Fifth Year at Hogwarts," he said. "Why do you keep growing?"

Narcissa giggled. The two of them sat in conversation like this for a few more minutes.

"Now," Grandfather started. "I think it's time for you to go greet a few of your friends."

Sighing, Narcissa nodded and stood up from the seat her and her Grandfather had moved to a few minutes into the conversation. At that time, Andromeda decided to waltz over to her and lightly pull one of her ringlets.

"Come," she whispered in her sister's ear. "There's someone here who I think should meet my little sister."

She led Narcissa into the gardens of the Black Manor. Sitting around the fountain were a few kids she recognized from Andie's year: Rabastan Lestrange, Melina Parkinson and Gregory Yaxley among a few she recognized from the year above her and some in her year, one being her best friend Tabea Lestrange. She stopped a few paces away from Rabastan and a muscular boy with long blonde hair.

"Lucius," Andie tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder. "You had asked where my little sister was . . ." He nodded, not sure where she was going with this conversation. "You have probably seen her around the school, but I have brought her down to formally introduce her to you. Cissy," she pulled Narcissa out from behind her. "This is Lucius Malfoy; he is in the year above you, entering Sixth this fall. And Lucius, this is my little sister Narcissa." She watched as the two shook hands shyly. "Now, I think you two should get better acquainted. I believe you have a lot in common."

With that she took Rabastan's hand and pulled him along the side of the fountain where their other friends were chatting. Narcissa watched after her and then turned back to Lucius. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Just as confused, Narcissa shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Who knows," she said. "That's Andie for you."

Reviews equal love!

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the party had gone fine. Narcissa never had the chance to find out if Andromeda was right about her and Lucius, though. They hadn't talked much before her mother decided it was time for her to retire up to her room and rest.

The next two days passed by quickly with the usual things happening: Bella having tantrums, Andromeda encouraging her tantrums and Narcissa breaking it up. On the third day of summer vacation, their mother called them to her suits for a family talk.

Bellatrix sighed dramatically as the three girls walked together to their mother's suits. "I wonder what she wants now," she complained. "It's not like any of us did anything wrong lately." She looked to Andromeda and gave a slight chuckle. "Well," she added smugly. "At least two of us."

Andie rolled her eyes. "I did nothing wrong!" she glared at her sister. "You know very well that Mama just got fed up with our fighting and ended up taking it out on me because, somehow, the blame always gets transferred to me with you! She should know it's you anyway, you're the brat!"

Bellatrix stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and grabbed Andromeda's wrist roughly. "Say that again," she threatened in a dangerously low voice.

She didn't say anything. After a few moments of Andromeda's silence, Bellatrix tightened her grip on her wrist, causing Andromeda to cry out and feel her wrist start to bruise instantly.

"Bella," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "Let go!" She didn't let go but continued to tighten her grip, becoming dangerously close to breaking her sister's wrist. "Please, Bella!" tears were now streaming down her pale cheeks.

Narcissa looked between her two siblings and saw that her eldest sister obviously had no intention of letting Andie go. "Bella, you're hurting her!" she said. "Let go!" When Bellatrix still didn't let go, Cissy walked up to the two and placed herself in-between them and then forced Bellatrix's hand to release Andie's wrist.

"Now," Narcissa said calmly, obviously the one in more control at the moment. "If you two are finished your childish argument, I think we should go see what Mama wants now. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that said, the youngest Black daughter turned and started strolling off down the hallway by herself, leaving the two older Black girls standing frozen to the spot, shocked at what just happened. Bellatrix and Andromeda quickly glanced at one another and then hurried down the hall after their little sister. Narcissa was right; after all, their mother did not like to be kept waiting.

The instant the three girls arrived in their mother's rooms, they noticed something off. For one, she wasn't complaining about them taking longer than intended to come down to her rooms, but rather, she just sat there reading her book. She looked up when she heard the door shut and smiled at her girls.

"Well," she said with a smile. "Girls, I have a surprise for you."

The three girls exchanged curious glances and then looked back at their mother, willing her to continue.

"We will be going to our summer home for the summer this year," she announced excitedly.

Once again, the three girls exchanged a look but this time a surprised one. "But Mama," Andromeda was the one to speak. "We haven't been to our summer home since Papa died three years ago. I thought you didn't like going because it was a painful reminder?"

Druella Black just smiled at her daughter. "I thought it would make a nice change," she explained. "You know, since we haven't been there for years. Plus, I would like to catch up with a few of the other Pureblood families that have summer homes in Wales too. I heard the Lestrange's have one out there now too."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "Well," she said excitedly. "What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

She instantly turned and started to run from the room. "I hope you are planning on packing Bellatrix Black!" Druella called after her daughter.

"Yes, Mama!"

Andie rolled her eyes at her sister's sudden mood change and began to follow her down the hall to start packing as well. As Narcissa began to turn, though, her mother stopped her.

"Darling," she whispered gently. "I should like to have a word with you please."

Narcissa looked at her mother curiously, already knowing where this was going, but moved to the spot beside her mother regardless.

"Will you be fine with this arrangement?" Druella asked worriedly.

"Mama," Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

Her mother shrugged. "You just don't look very well lately, darling," she explained. "You look pale."

She reached her hand out to touch her youngest daughter's face but Narcissa pushed it away. "I'm fine," she repeated, standing up. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

Not waiting for another reply from her mother, Narcissa turned and left the room, intent on packing and leaving as soon as possible. She could already imagine herself reading under the trees by the ocean.

A few hours later, after all three girls had finished packing everything they needed; they gathered their bags and a few house elves and Apparated to their summer home in Wales. The moment they arrived, Bellatrix instantly spotted Rodolphus and soon ran off with him.

Narcissa entered the house and slowly looked around. It was a huge house, most likely even bigger than their home back in England. The floors were white marble and there were elegant white pillars placed in appropriate places along the walls. Druella had once told her daughters the summer manor had been built long ago, back in the 18th century. Contentedly, Narcissa sighed and began walking up the stairs to her room, leaving her bags for the house elf to tend to. It had been so long since her family had set foot in the manor, she had almost forgotten what it looked like.

After getting herself settled in her room, Narcissa grabbed a book and wandered out into the fields behind the house; she decided to settle under a tree on a hill that over-looked the ocean. Once settled, she opened to the first page of _Gone with the Wind; _it was a Muggle book. She knew how her mother didn't like her reading Muggle stories, but they were so much better than magical books, and _Gone with the Wind _was one of her favourites. The thing she enjoyed the most about it was the tragic romance; probably the reason why her entire family called her a hopeless romantic.

One hour later, when she was about 230 pages into the book, she felt a shadow arrive over her. Reluctantly, she lifted her head from the pages, expecting to see Bella or Andie . . . or even her mother; but it wasn't any of them. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Slightly shyly, she smiled up at him.

"Well, well Mr. Malfoy," she greeted. "I hadn't expected to see you here."

Lucius smiled a brief smile which then quickly turned into a confused frown. "Hasn't your mother told you my family would be here?"

Narcissa stared up at him, now just as confused. "No . . ." she frowned. "She hasn't." _Maybe that was why she was so enthusiastic to come back here, _she thought._ I didn't think she would come back just because after all these years._

Lucius looked stunned and then shrugged. "Well," he smiled. "Now you know." Hesitantly, he looked down at the ground beside her and then at her book. "Do you mind?" he asked gesturing to the space beside her.

She shook her head and scooted over a bit. "No, not at all."

Lucius sat down beside her and Narcissa turned back to her book. They sat in a comfortable silence just like that; Narcissa reading and Lucius just merely observing. After a few minutes of this Lucius became curious and spoke up.

"What are you reading?"

Narcissa looked up. "_Gone with the Wind,_" she answered. "It's a Muggle book. I know that sounds terrible, but they are _far _more interesting than all the books we have."

To her surprise, he nodded in understanding. "I've read a few myself," he told her. "_Great Expectations_; have you read it?"

Still stunned the Malfoy heir actually like Muggle books, Narcissa nodded.

"It's a wonderful book. One of my favourites actually," Lucius stated. "My parents never really approved of my reading them. Until the day I forced them to read it that is. They ended up loving it just as much as I do."

Narcissa smiled at Lucius and closed her book. "My mother doesn't approve either," she told him. "The difference with her, though, is that she would never read one, whether I forced her into it or not." She paused for a few seconds before hesitantly continuing. "My father may have."

Lucius gazed into her eyes and nodded. He could see in her eyes that at this point in the conversation, she didn't want to pursue the subject of her father further. So he changed the subject. "What's it about?"

Narcissa paused for a moment and looked at him confused. "What . . ." Lucius gestured to the book. "Oh! It takes place during the Civil War, a Muggle war, and is about a girl named Scarlett O'Hara . . ." She went on to explain the entire book to Lucius.

The entire time, Lucius was intrigued. Not just by the book, but mostly by Narcissa's voice. It was so soft and musical, like a harp. When she was finished explaining, Lucius nodded and smiled. "I may have to borrow that when you are finished," he stated. "If that is alright by you, that is."

Narcissa smiled at his politeness and nodded. "You may borrow it for as long as you please."

Over the next few days, Narcissa and Lucius continued to visit with one another. It started out with conversations about books they read and eventually turned into more personal things; childhood memories, fears, wishes, hopes and dreams were among them. Narcissa wasn't sure, as she had never felt it before, but she had a feeling she was beginning to like Lucius Malfoy as more than a friend.

...

Please Review! And leave any suggestions or ideas you may have. I appreciate them!


End file.
